gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
Garnet (sextuple Ruby fusion)
Garnet is the fusion of Garnet (and by extension, Ruby and Sapphire), Army, Doc, Eyeball, Leggy, and Navy. Appearance Garnet's build is similar to the Crystal Gem Garnet. She has reddish skin and dark brown/black hair styled into a square afro, like the Rubies'. She wears a semi-transparent yellow visor. Her top has a low V neckline, ends above her navel, has two dark violet puffy sleeves, features two-tones red sections, and has a Yellow Diamond insignia. Her gloves are dark violet and ends at her elbows. Her pants have sections of dark red, lighter red, and pastel red, and are tucked into her dark violet boots, which have light red toes. Personality Nothing is known about Garnet's personality. Abilities Garnet possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Skillset * Gauntlet Proficiency: When channeling the collective power of the universe through her gems, Garnet is able to summon a pair of crimson gauntlets. Garnet is highly proficient when using her gauntlets and is extremely skilled in hand-to-hand combat. She is able to deal massive strikes that can easily shatter the earth and deliver swift blows with lightning speed. ** Rocket Gauntlet: Garnet takes aim with her gauntlets and shoots them as projectiles. ** Weapon Size Aumentation: Garnet is able to increase the size of her gauntlets, easily quadrupling their size, and deal increased damage at the cost of reduced speed. ** Deflection: Garnet is able to use her gauntlets as shields. Unique Abilities * Future Vision: Garnet can see multiple future outcomes and probabilities with her third eye. This includes extremely unlikely and ridiculous outcomes, as a considerable amount of her available visions depict others' demise at the hands of mundane tasks or objects on a regular basis. ** Temporary Power Transfer: She can temporarily pass on her future vision ability to others through lip contact. * Heat Resistance: Garnet is capable of submerging herself in lava without being damaged, probably due to the Rubies' thermo-regulation. * Enhanced Calculations: Garnet is able to sense structural integrity. * Electrokinesis: Garnet can generate electricity. ** Electric Resistance: Garnet is impervious to electricity. ** Electric Jump: Garnet can use her electrokinesis on the offensive, generating electricity and releasing it on impact with the ground, while the energy then travels to the target. This particular move is long-ranged. * Photokinesis: Garnet can make her gemstones glow and use them like flashlights. Gemology Gemstone Information * Garnet is the traditional birthstone for January, the zodiacal stone for Capricorn and the second anniversary stone. * Garnets range from a 7.0 to 7.5 on the Mohs scale of hardness and are found in the U.S. (Arizona), South Africa, Argentina, Australia, Brazil, Myanmar (Burma), Scotland, Switzerland and Tanzania. * Garnets are formed when high temperatures and/or pressure is a factor and geologists often use garnets as a gauge of the amount of temperature and pressure that was present during their formation. * Although red is the most commonly occurring color, garnet is available in a veritable plethora of colors, such as yellow, orange, peach, green, purple, blue (rare), brown and pink. ** Garnet also rarely occurs in color-change varieties, which have a different color depending on whether they are viewed in incandescent or natural light. *** The rarest color-change garnet appears blue in daylight, and changes to purplish-red under torch light. * Garnet is not a single mineral, but a group containing closely related, isomorphous minerals that form a series with each other. Most garnets have chemical formulas following the pattern of X3Y2(SiO4)3. ** Garnet is a gem group that occurs in over twenty varieties. Of these varieties, six main types are used as gems. These are pyrope, almandine, spessartite, grossularite, andradite and uvarovite. *** Pyrope, almandine and spessartine form a solid solution series, which means that they can all exist together in a single crystal, collectively, they are known as pyralspite garnets. This is also the case for andradite, grossular and uvarovite, which form the ugrandite group. * Garnets are associated with strength, bravery, love, determination and self-confidence, all characteristics that fit in with Garnet's personality. ** In more New Age style beliefs, garnets are known as stones that provide protection to their users from evil. ** Few Garnets have become famous, but a few famous pieces of jewelry have garnet exclusive decoration. Spessartine Butterfly and Antique Pyrope Hairpin. ** One famous garnet is the bright green tsavorite, going by 68,82 carats. * Garnets are often used for industrial purposes such as water filtration, waterjet cutting, and abrasive blasting. Gemstones Category:Garnets Category:Ruby Fusions Category:Sapphire Fusions Category:Gems Category:Navy Fusions Category:Original Characters Category:Cross Fusions Category:Eyeball Fusions Category:Army Fusions Category:Doc Fusions Category:Leggy Fusions Category:Septuple Fusions